


Dio mantide

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deathfic, M/M, PWP, divinity sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Non tutte le divinità sono uguali, alcune sono davvero peculiari.





	Dio mantide

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa all’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> ORIGINALE Cavaliere/Dio — Tu sei un dio…non è così? — Lo sguardo di Ehrii cambiò in un modo che il cavaliere non seppe definire, e resto così per un po’, finché non sorrise di nuovo. — Più o meno —

Dio mantide

 

Ehrii Achaekek guardò il cavaliere davanti a lui e sospirò, i suoi occhi divennero liquidi e volse lo sguardo.

“Così alla fine hanno scelto davvero di mandarmi un guerriero…” esalò.

Il cavaliere s’inginocchiò ai piedi del trono e chinò il capo, guardando di sottecchi il dio davanti a lui che teneva le mani giunte. Avvertì una fitta al cuore vedendo la sua espressione affranta.

“Vi porgo i miei omaggi signore delle terre rosse” disse. Si rialzò, teneva l’elmo dell’armatura argentea sotto la maschera e le fiamme delle torce tutt’intorno si riflettevano su di essa.

“Come ti chiami, prode?” chiese Ehrii, gentilmente.

< E sventurato insieme > pensò.

“Morrison” rispose. Rabbrividì vedendo la propria figura riflettersi nei grandi occhi azzurri della divinità, osservando la sua bocca sottile e il suo viso dalla forma appuntita.

< È così bello, si vede che è inumano, ma sembra così sofferente e angustiato > pensò.

“Morrison. Sai che non c’è possibilità di salvezza nella prova a cui verrai sottoposto?” domandò, mantenendo lo stesso tono gentile.

Il cavaliere si accarezzò la lama della spada con l’altra mano e sospirò, annuendo.

“Mi è stato riferito, ma nessuno mi ha detto in cosa consiste. Cosa dovrò affrontare?” chiese.

Ehrii si alzò in piedi, facendo ondeggiare i drappi del suo vestito verde chiaro e sospirò.

“Non è mio compito spiegartelo. Vieni con me” suggerì. Le sue labbra si erano piegate in un sorriso.

Morrison lo seguì lungo il dedalo di corridoio di pietra del palazzo, lasciandosi condurre, la sua armatura faceva un sordo rumore metallico.

“Sei consapevole di cosa guadagnerai affrontando questa prova?” chiese la divinità.

“Certo. Che io vinca, e mi hanno detto che nessuno lo ha mai fatto, che io perda, sacrificando me stesso in questa causa, verranno create nuove uova-gemme. Esse portano l’energia necessaria alla nostra terra per dare frutti, senza di esse animali e piante moriranno, conducendo la mia gente alla fine” rispose Morrison. Guardando fisso il sorriso dell’altro.

“Era mio obbligo morale accertarmi che tu sapessi per cosa vai verso la morte” disse Ehrii.

< Non c’è una possibilità di vittoria, è proprio la sconfitta a portare al risultato desiderato. Sei così ingenuo > pensò, sorridendo incoraggiante all’altro.

“Tu sei un dio… non è così?” chiese Morrison.

Ehrii si fermò immobile

< Il suo sguardo è cambiato in un modo che non so definire > pensò Morrison.

Lo sguardo di Achaekek si fece lontano, rimase così per un po’, alla fine sorrise di nuovo.

“Più o meno” rispose Ehrri.

“Questo non mi pare un campo di battaglia” sussurrò Morrison, guardando la stanza in cui era stato condotto, illuminata da bracieri, al cui centro c’era un grande letto.

“Questa è la stanza degli ospiti. Sei giunto in tarda notte” disse Achaekek. 

Morrison osservò i morbidi cuscini e corrugò la fronte, vedendo che il letto aveva delle macchie di un rosso più scuro in diversi punti.

< Forse è qui che adagiano i guerrieri che muoiono nella prova, prima della sepoltura > rifletté.

“Spogliati, per questa notte riposerai nel letto degli ospiti” ordinò la divinità.

Morrison arrossì, vedendo che l’altro si denudava, lasciando scoperto il corpo sottile, da braccia e gambe innaturalmente lunghe.

“Qui si dorme nudi?” esalò.

Ehrii annuì.

“Vuoi offendere le tradizioni dei tuoi antenati?” domandò.

“Assolutamente no” esalò Morrison. Al vedere i glutei sodi e morbidi di Ehrii il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato, si spogliò con dei movimenti impacciati, mentre Ehrii raggiungeva un tavolo. Qui prese una coppa e vi versò dentro il vino contenuto in una brocca d’oro.

“Non sarebbe meglio festeggiare dopo aver vinto?” chiese il cavaliere.

Ehrii gli porse la coppa.

“È per farvi coraggio in vista della battaglia”.

Morrison si sentì rincuorato dal sorriso dell’altro e si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiando.

< È davvero così bello, credo di non aver visto mai nessuno così. Nessuna donna ne vale la metà >.

Ehrii lo convinse a bere diversi bicchieri di vino, Morrison si accasciò ignudo sul letto, stordito dai fumi della sbornia. Le sue gote erano arrossate, non riusciva a dire una parola di senso compiuto e sul suo viso si era dipinto un sorriso ebete.

La divinità si stese al suo fianco, lo fece sedere e trasse delle catene da sotto i cuscini, sotto cui erano celate, le utilizzò per legare le braccia di Morrison al muro.

Il cavaliere vide che la bocca della divinità si spalancava e gli accarezzò le guance, rapito, mentre l’altro gli sfregava il membro iniziò a muovere avanti e indietro il bacino, si sentiva accaldato.

Achaekek iniziò a salmodiare un incantesimo, utilizzando anche le gigantesche chele che gli erano fuoriuscite dalla bocca. Si fece penetrare dal cavaliere che gemette di piacere ad entrare nel corpo accogliete di Ehrii, muovendosi dentro di lui.

“Vedi, io sono il dio mantide, che infonde vita nelle sue uova gemme. Maledetto dagli altri dei a procreare sempre senza poter amare mai o poter avere figli dotati di vera vita. Partorisco nuda pietra” spiegò, aiutando il cavaliere a penetrarlo sempre più a fondo.

“E questa è la tua prova fallita”. Aggiunse. Decapitò Morrison, nutrendosi della sua testa.

Il corpo di Morrison continuò a muoversi automaticamente dentro Ehrii, il bacino era scosso da fremiti dovuti alle terminazioni nervose che continuavano a essere sollecitate dalla magia della divinità.

Continuò a prenderlo venendo dentro di lui, la divinità continuò il loro rapporto fino a prosciugarlo di tutto lo sperma. Spinse il corpo fuori da sé e finì di divorarlo, sporcandosi le labbra di sangue.

“Ed io che avrei semplicemente voluto amarti” gemette.

 


End file.
